


A Shattering of Expectations

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Actually talking about what went wrong, Another post 3x09 fic, But that would be too easy, F/M, Open and honest communication solves everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: Post 3x09. Gilbert shows up at Green Gables to explain to Anne what has transpired.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 210





	A Shattering of Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I felt the need to write this scene going a different way. Specifically, to address what the heck got them to this point. Kinda hoping they actually do address that, rather than skimming past it, but we'll see.

Gilbert raised and lowered his hand several times before finally knocking on the door.

He wasn't expecting Anne to open it, and she did only halfway, keeping the door mostly between them.

"Anne..."

Anne stared at him, her eyes full of something he couldn't quite comprehend. She seemed to gather herself. "I understand congratulations are in order?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Not like you're thinking."

Anne blinked. Her face suddenly seemed more alive. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, and one that concerns you." Gilbert held out his arm. "We need to talk, Anne. Walk with me?"

Anne nodded faintly, slipping out the door and closing it behind her before and joining him.

* * *

They'd walked in the opposite direction of school, the opposite direction of any path where someone might come upon them.

It was several minutes before Gilbert actually said anything. "I didn't propose. I... told Winifred I couldn't. Wouldn't. She... was relieved, actually. She said she knew it wouldn't be right, not for her, and certainly not for me, by the look on my face."

Anne said nothing. Gilbert stopped and turned to face her. "I promised Mary, before she died, that I would marry only for love. I don't love Winifred." He took a breath. "When I told Bash I was going to propose, he assumed it was to you. He said he'd always known I love you. He... was right."

Anne started visibly, and her heart nearly beat out of her chest. "You love...?"

Gilbert nodded.

Anne's eyes softened. "But...the note..."

Gilbert's brow furrowed in confusion. "What note?"

"I left a note for you, before you left for Charlottetown, saying that I... that I love you." This was not the way she wanted to say it. This was raw and unhappy and after a failed proposal. But she'd said it because he'd said it, and she owed him the truth.

"I never got your note, Anne. I don't know what happened, but if I had, I would have talked to you first."

Anne nodded. Gilbert was not in the habit of lying.

Gilbert shook his head in disbelief. "So, if you love me... why have you been treating me the way you have? I couldn't figure it out. One minute we were getting along better than ever, and the next you were snapping at me, or running away. It's been that way since we met."

"So that's why... Winifred..." Anne sighed dejectedly.

Gilbert nodded. "But it turns out 'nice' isn't enough."

"Paris wasn't enough, apparently," Anne said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

Gilbert fixed her with a stare. "That's the sort of remark I'm talking about. It's like you think I don't know my own mind. Please, stop drawing away and just _talk_ to me."

Anne raised her eyes to his and took a deep breath. "Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning. The day we met, the girls saw me walking with you, and I was... _informed_ that Ruby had her sights set on you. If I'd continued to walk or talk with you, however benign it might have been, I would never have been welcomed." She was looking off into the distance now, lost in memory. "I was strange and unwelcome as it was between my love for books and schooling and my looks. Being perceived to have stolen the most popular boy in school from someone as sweet and as beautiful as Ruby Gillis? I might as well sign my own execution order. I just wanted to be liked for once in my life."

It hadn't really occurred to Gilbert before just how poorly Anne must have been treated to develop such a desire, but she'd never talked about it. He could understand why, and supposed he could have inferred at least somewhat from the remarks Josie Pye and her ilk had made. He'd always assumed they were odd in their inability to see the beauty and wonder in Anne, but clearly, this was not the first time for Anne to have experienced this.

"Is that what you were getting at that night after exams?"

Anne nodded. "What could I offer you in comparison to the Sorbonne? Never mind how the world views a freckled redhead next to someone as beautiful as..." Anne trailed off.

" _You're_ beautiful, Anne. I've never thought otherwise, and never more than that night." Gilbert shook his head. "And your free spirit, your love of books and nature... I've always admired that about you. And when your willingness to speak your mind wasn't being used to cut me to the quick, that, too."

"I'm sorry." Anne's voice was flat, but still sincere. "It's just easier to keep from getting hurt when you keep others at a distance. Or it was, until... until I realized how I feel about you. And then I was hurt no matter what I did because by then..." She put her head in her hands. "I've made such a mess of things."

"I don't think I helped." Gilbert rubbed the back of his head. "I could have at least asked instead of assuming why you acted the way you did. And that night at the fire, I should have realized that you were saying you thought you couldn't compare, rather than that you wanted me to make that choice because you didn't care for me." Anne started to protest, but he held up a hand. "I have eyes, Anne. You were looking at me differently than you had. But I was too afraid to ask until that night in case... in case I was wrong. Because it was easier to let you keep me at a distance than to get hurt. There's so much I should have said, and I just... didn't."

They both stood quietly for a moment.

"So, where do we go from here?" Anne asked.

Gilbert thought for a moment. "We talk. Openly and honestly. No assuming, and no letting others dictate our friendship with threats of slander."

"Our friendship..." Anne was back to biting down on her lip. "It's more than that, I think it's safe to say."

"Is that something we're ready for? I'm sorry I'm assuming again—it's a difficult habit to break, I'm finding—but do we really have a basis for that?"

Anne fixed him with a stare. "I believe we do. We have been looking out for each other and protecting each other and noticing each other all this time. We did it poorly, perhaps, but not getting it right all the time is inevitable, if... well, if living has taught me anything. I want to take this chance. O-of course, if you truly think it's better to wait, I will, but—" She had been talking faster and faster. Gilbert cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You've convinced me. Not that I needed much convincing, but you're right. I was trying to take the easy, or at least the certain path again. I'm sorry." He smiled bashfully. "It seems breaking these habits is going to be harder than I thought."

"Well, now you have me to remind you," Anne replied cheerfully. "If there's one thing we know we're both good at, it's calling each other out."

Gilbert let out a surprised laugh. "As usual, I bow to your brilliance, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert." True to his word, he inclined his head.

It was Anne's turn to laugh. "If the doctor is bowing to my brilliance, we're in trouble."

Still smiling, Gilbert held his arm out to Anne. "I should probably get you back home before you're missed."

Anne shrugged and took his arm. "I've been in worse trouble." They started walking. "And if anything is worth it, I think this is."

Gilbert's smile was equal parts soft and mischievous. "Well, I have a very vested interest in keeping you out of trouble now. I don't think Marilla is likely to allow me to call on you if she's vexed with you. And I would very much like to spend time with you."

 _Oh dear._ Anne's stomach turned over most pleasantly. "I-I'd like that, too." She walked a little closer to Gilbert and experimentally leaned her head against his cheek. In response, Gilbert covered the hand she had on his arm with his free hand for a moment before dropping it back down to his side. "Thank you for... giving me another chance."

"I should be thanking you!" Anne protested, standing back upright. After a moment's thought, she asked, "This isn't going to be a productive argument, is it?"

"Not likely." Gilbert's grin was now entirely mischievous. "But it _is_ entertaining."

Anne rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you were chivalrous and kind."

"I enjoy a bit of fun every now and again," Gilbert replied casually.

Anne smirked. "I suppose I can learn to like fun."

They approached Green Gables. As if by mutual agreement, they unlinked arms, not quite ready to face scrutiny just yet.

"I'll... call on you tomorrow?" Gilbert suggested.

Anne thought. "I can make an excuse to call on you. Bash asks fewer questions." Gilbert raised an eyebrow, and Anne blushed, but stared back. "If you really _want_ to officially call on me, I'll happily let you."

"Ah." Gilbert understood now. "Well... why shouldn't I?"

He was proving himself, Anne realized. He didn't have to, but he was, and she was grateful for it. It was also probably best to start off on the right foot with Marilla, she supposed. "Very well. I will see you tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow." With a quick squeeze of Anne's hand, Gilbert set off toward his home.

Anne watched for a moment, then headed inside, the same tender smile on her face as (unbeknownst to her) was on Gilbert's as he walked home to let Bash know just how things had changed.


End file.
